ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Samhain
Samhain the Ghost of Halloween and one of the few villains to face the Ghostbusters on more than one occasion. He is a strategic ghost with the ability to manipulate time in order to cause eternal night. Samhain also has the ability to control legions of ghost at his command, however certain ghost such as Slimer seem able to resist him to a certain extent. Since his debut, Samhain has made many appearances throughout the Ghostbuster franchise, he was one of the ghost to make a cameo appearance on the second opening theme song and even made an appearance on the Extreme Ghostbusters theme song and end song (though never appeared in any actual episodes). He also made numerous cameo appearances throughout the show. Samhain has also appeared in the Now Ghostbusters Comics in two comics, and made reference to in another. He was also the only ghost from the show (other than Slimer) to receive a toy. History Samahin first appears in the episode "When Halloween was Forever". In this episode, he had been imprisoned in an ancient clock for centuries. He is soon released from his captivity by his two goblin minions on Halloween. Once set free, he gathers all the ghost he can and sends his minions all over New York. He also uses his powers to halt the night as he plans to make Halloween an eternal night that will last forever all over the world. The Ghostbusters however run all over town capturing his minions, to which Samhain confronts them out of rage. However, he is captured (along with his minions) just before the world falls under his evil reign forever. He is soon placed within the ecto-containment unit where it is assumed that he would stay. For quite some time, Samhain remained in his prison. Where he seemed to get along with his fellow inmates (even playing a few card games with them as shown in "Partners in Slime"). His appearance actually seemed to change a bit, as his pupils disappeared and were replaced with empty eyes. Samhain does return to face the Ghostbusters once again in "Halloween II 1/2" thanks to his two goblins releasing him again. This time Samhain's primary goal is to take revenge on the Ghostbusters for his long imprisonment. He summons more ghost and quickly takes over the Ghostbusters headquarters and takes the Jr. Ghostbusters hostage. However he the containment unit goes off in a huge explosion and he is sucked back in, defeated yet again with his minions. Personality Samhain is a direct action type of character, led solely by his mission. Samhain belives that ghosts have been treated unfairly in this world due to people like the Ghostbusters. He is guided by a mission to give ghosts like him a world where they rule and humans are the less dominant ones. Unlike many villains the Ghostbusters have faced, he has compassion for ghosts as he refers to them as his children. He is willing to enter a battle and protect his minions if he feels they are being harmed. However despite his compassion, he is willing to use some force if they do not corporate with him, as he frighted Slimer when he refused to attack the humans. Minions Samhain mainly uses other ghost to aid him on his mission, however he is usually aided by two goblin minions. These two minions have solely been responsible for his release during both conflicts with the Ghostbusters. The two seem to be long time followers of the mighty spirit as they both have been known to constantly utter the name "Samhain." The two only seem to be able to come out on Halloween night to server their master. Unlike their master, the two have always avoided capture by the Ghostbusters (thus giving Samhain an escape route for future battles). Based on Folklore Samhain's name comes from the old term. The Samhain term is another word for Halloween in a few Gaelic languages. The Scottish Gaelic spelling is Samhainn or Samhuinn (for the feast), or an t-Samhain (for the month). The Festival of Samhain is a celebration of the end of the harvest season in Gaelic culture, and is generally regarded as 'The Celtic New Year'. The same word was used for a month in the ancient Celtic calendar, in particular the first three nights of this month, with the festival marking the end of the summer season and the end of the harvest. A modernized version of this festival continues today in some of the traditions of the Catholic All Souls' Day, the secular Halloween, and in folk practices of Samhain itself in the Celtic Nations and the Irish and Scottish diasporas. It is also observed by various types of Neopagans. Conflicts He was not in or explained in "The Halloween Door" as his story would be connected and the Containment Unit was opened. Appearances *"When Halloween was Forever" he gets released from the captivity stone he was in, and then tries to bring eternal night to the whole world. *"X-Mas Marks the Spot," as a cameo in the Containment Unit. *"The Devil to Pay" as a fake as he was already in the Containment Unit. *"Halloween II 1/2" he returns and takes the Jr. Ghostbusters hostage. *Samhain appeared in the intro for seasons 4-7 towards the end in the climax of the intro. *"Partners in Slime" a cameo in the Containment Unit playing cards with three other ghosts. *"Jailbusters" as a picture in a flip book. *Samhain appeared in the Intro for Extreme Ghostbusters and the outro, but was not featured in any episodes. However, when shown in Extreme Ghostbusters his appearance was altered. His pumpkin head was made green and was reduced to a smaller size, and he was given a carrot nose. His skin was changed from orange to flesh color, causing him to bear more of a human resemblance. Trivia *Samhain's appearance was altered a number of times throughout the show. In his first appearance, he had pupils in his eyes, but these were later replaced with empty pumpkin eyes. Also, his cloak was always brown when he fought the Ghostbusters, but when in the containment unit and all his other cameo appearances it's purple. Category:The Real GhostbustersCategory:Extreme Ghostbusters